La historia de amor de Parvati Patil
by OliviaVolkswagen
Summary: Parvati se sentia menesterosa en su amor por pansy ya que esta demostraba un desinteres colateral que parecia escrutable ante los ojos ajenos de personas que no eran ellas dos porque eran ajenas.


Titulo: La historia de amor de Parvati Patil

Resumen: Parvati se sentia menesterosa en su amor por pansy ya que esta demostraba un desinteres colateral que parecia escrutable ante los ojos ajenos de personas que no eran ellas dos porque eran ajenas.

Parvati miraba a la gran chimenea color marron claro con tonalidades caquis que se mostraba color café/castaño tipo madera, los colores que desprendia el fuego eran violaceos y verdeaceos totalmente revueltos en el airee y con chispas enajenables que se esparcían por toda la ambiente que introducia un gran espasmo en la muchacha que miraba a la chimenea preguntandose la hora y cuando esta se prenderia

Entonces ocurrio lo impensable......................... SE PRENDIO!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO chillo parvati desesperada ante la escrutabilidad que presentaba ese intenso fuego anaranjado y completamente magico como ella que era maga y por tanto musulmana como todos los de la familia de ella que venian de El congo y eran de la religión que alaba a buda osea musulnames igual que ella que era bruja y/o maga en ese lugar y/o place

Pansy murmuro pansy entrando del cuarto de la dama gorda que era tipo asai como el recibidor en el que habia una chimenea enajenable llena de particulas de acomodos encendidos en el fuego intencional como una endeble llama esparciosa

Que quiere pansy? Pregunto a la recien llegada que era por ese entonces la chica con quien convidaba de su berenjena que era pansy en otras palabras la chica que acababa de llegar que era una slytherin porque el dia que llego a hogwarts cuando tenia once años la habian puesto ahí antes de meditar sobre gryffindor pues era muy valiente aunque mas astuta e inteligente y culta y por eso quedo en slytherin pues era de esa casa desde que se conocieron hace dos años y como ahora estaban en sexto le restas dos y queda: cuarto

Y nada estoy como tristona y entonces se sento en el regazo y la vio con intensidad cuantitativa exigiendo una recompensa por haber establecido emblemas emblematicos en esa relacion exigente y escrabrosamente reflexiva

No pasa nada porque yo el otro fui a LONDRES muggle a buscar unas pildores para la barriga que me estuvo doliendo porque yo tenia un plato de tarta de manzana que me dio dobby el otro dia cuando fui a la cocina y queria comer algo y por eso fui a la cocina y dobby me dio la tarta pues se la pedi porque tenia hambre y me la comi entonces y me dolio despues porque me la mande asi como de una re sin masticar y me quedo en medio de la garganta y tuve que tirar un pollo en el pasillo y me vio Draco con su novia astoria y se rieron de mi y el dolor aumento entonces me compre la pildora me la tome sin agua y vina aca a sentirme re mal porque te acordas que ginny me dejo en silla de ruedas porque me vio con vos el otro dia y que al final era martes y vos la dejaste y te quedaste conmigo pero igual me siento reh mal porque yo no camino mas pues ginny arremetio contra las pienras de parvati y ella no puede olvidarlo

Entonces me das las pildoras? PREGUNTO pansy esmulando calcion de sus poros expresivos y lacios como el pelo de parvati que era castaño lacio hermoso sedaloso y morocho como su piel que era morocha mas no parecida a la de los mexicanos porque ella era bonita y era musulmana y venia del congo y por eso tenia la piel morocha no como pansy que era blanquecina y de piel clara

NO DA! LE grito parvati a pansy pues estaba enojada porque al reflexionar se dio cuenta de que nadie la queria solo padma y no importa porque a padma no la vamos a mencionar en la historia y no tiene redundancia

Que no da? Es jueves no ves? El dia de ignorar a sus compañeros y/o pretendientes amorosos no te das cuenta? Le menciono sigilosa mientra se ponia levantaba de su falda y le incriminaba con el dedo yugular al sentir la mirada clavada en sus rodillas que temblaban cuan mariposa en flor de lienzo estropeado su brazo se poso en el hombro de ella misma y su codo se fue hasta el estomago esbozando una triste sonrisa que explicaba la significación de sus estrañas palabrerias precidas al arabe musulman que predicaba la madre de parvati (osea la madre de padma que no vamos a mencionar porque le caian mal y era hetero) QUE siempre decia.

No importa ya porque estube pensando el miércoles que es el dia de pensar en esto y es una idiotez que no da para que la sostengamos mas en nuestros corazones pues ha llegado el humilde instante en quee mis ojos han dado luz a la situación y he caido en la cuenta de lo errada que estube al sintonizar una entrañable relacion entre nosotras una grfyndor y una slytherin NUNCA debimos estar juntas se acabo: is the last time you see mee, good bye fore ver my real and true love

Yo sabia igual se mostro escéptica ginny alzando la ceja y mostrandose esclusiva con la idea de escuchar lo que su novia/ex acaba de decir asilada

Que sabias? Quiso saber extrañada de que le dijese algo asi pues nunca comento con nadie su duda ante el amor verdadero que no era para nada falso que sentia por pansy desde que la vio cuando cumplio: once años y fue a hogwarts desde el congo donde vivia con su precaria familia y escuchaban musica de tambores con sus coros de negros esclavos de europeos que vivian en las afueras de manjatan;(punto y coma) porque no tenian libertad como de expresión literaria y monosterista pues eran creedores de Aliba ba

Nada pero yo ya pensaba dejarte porque me aburriste osea despues de sobarte tanto tiempo con el codo en la garganta y hacerte gritar de placer cuand ministro de salubridad al encontrar un baño publico limpio ya no logre resistirme a este sindrome de abstinencia con tu apatica emocion de miseria y corri a los blanquecinos brazos holandeses de la holandesa que fue novia de Harry antes de que este se hiciese homosesual y se fuese con Ron (pues recordemois que lo revivia, y a Hermione no)

QUE?! Chillo la invalida morocha de tesis oscura y anagonsl con un acaudalado sentimiento de extrañeza opulenta.

Si lo que oiste

ME MENTISTES! La empujo con la pierna derecha y planto una de sus manos en su entrepierna, para estrujarla con fuerza y retorcerla y quitarla, arracando un pedazo sangriento y escamoso de sus organos genitales

AAAAHIRA HUAN! Chillo parvati en una excalamacion exclamosa antes de pegar un salto y rodar por el aire antes de quitarse en un arranque de adrenalina las prendas que llevaba puestas que eran: una pollera escosesa de gamas oscuras y celestinas rozando lo violaceo o azul o en su defecto: lila y unos pantalones jeans oscuros y gastados pero apretados a su cuerpo que marcaban las curvas de sus rodillas una camisa blanca señida al cuerpo y con trasparencias que permitian ver sus abundantes y cuantitativos pechos sobresalientes de la planicie de su vientre con algunos bordados en los codos que acentuaban sus mejillas color carmin y sus labios morenos de chica del congo y ropa interior con bordados arabes en los conos principales y una bombachita al estilo tanga que dejaba a la vista parte de sus rodillas de huesos sensuales y marcados con venas exorbitantes y eroticas con una gama de exotismo

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Escucho los alaridos de su anterior compañera sexual (de sexo)

SUFRI PUTA MAGNATISMAL TE VOY A ODIAR POR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA Y VAS A VER DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!! Le temblaron sus hombros al compaz de la respiracion frontal y cuangesima que se esparcía por todo su ser influenciando su ira a salir de su pecho y ser volcado en el boluptuoso cuerpo de Pansy quien era muy bonita pues: su cintura era pequeña como la de una abispa y tenia unas caderas prominentes que se miraban exoticas y rodeaban su trasero redondeado y suave y de color claro pues nunca habia visto el sol y luego suviendo por su tripa llegaban sus senos kilometricos y puntiagudos que podrian causar eyaculacion precoz de los ojos de cualquiera que la viese y su cuello largo y estilizado que llegaba a una cabeza de orejas gentiles y parejas con estimulos vistozos y de nariz recta y cortes con unos labios esponjosos una pera no muy sobresaliente pomulos marcados ojos oscuros y expresivos cejas imparciales y frente rizada

Y entonces una parvati se tiro contra una pansy y lucharon cuan lobas ambrientas de poder estimuladas por su odio mutuo y sun manufacturada aventura congenita

VIFROGUI!!!!! Solto pansy emanando esclision de su nariz que moqueaba al sentir como los dedos de parvati que estiraban sus fosas nasales y sus parpados que no estaban ya en su lugar sino debajo de su cuello, pues parvati los habia estirado hasta la exhaucion

Entonces pansy decidio atacar y arremetio contra las caderas de parvati pegandole un certero mordisco y arrancandole un pedazo con sus dientes limpios y parejos a lo que esta reacciono rugiendo furiosamente y sacando un armo de fuego y/o pistola mientras se tapaba la herida para no fenecer por desangre

TE VOY A MATAR ORMIGA HOBNUBILOSA!! Le advirtió antes de que cayera de rodillas en el suelo que era marron y de madera y que estaba bañado en sangre pues era de una madera especialmente de color claro que absorvia cualquier textura y como decia se callo alli y blandio sus manos en el aire antes de rogar por su vida

ROGAR POR SU VIDA!! Repitio lo que el narrador dijo antes de arrojarse a los pies de parvati quien se mostraba fuera de si pues como ya no era invalida podia expresar toda su ira sin control y/o regulaciones y entonces apunto a la cabeza de la slytherin y rio macabramente porque estaba macabra

VAS A MORIR!! Se sonrojo de la iracundez antes de apretar el gatillo y volarle los sesos que mancharon el cielo trasparente y se escurrieron por todos lados manchando la cara musulmana de la muchacha que se relamio los labios donde colgaba un pedazo de cerebro gráficamente hablando y sonrio amablemente

Ahora voy a poder conseguir la plenitud espiritual informo con jovialidad antes de abandonar el arma en uno de los sillones reconfortantes de piel de dragon que habia alli en la recepcion de gryffindor mientras estiraba los codos y suspiraba exhausta antes de subir a su cuerto y dormir placidamente donde padma la recibio con un abrazo y susurro en su oido:

Yo sabia que podias susurro con sus labios pegados a los de ella y siendo recia cuan mujer amable que era y se fundieron en un apasionante beso porque acababan de cumplir las dos (ella y padma que era su gemela pues habian nacido de la misma madre y padre al mismo tiempo y eran iguales) su sueño: el de acabar con pansy que interferia en la felicidad de ambas

Y neville que habia observado todo desde la chimenea se sintio horrorizado y penso en que dumbledore debia saber eso no antes de que el lo prosesara pues estaba aun horrorizado ya que habia presenciado el asesinato de alguien y ese alguien era: pansy su anterior amante del campamento al que fue en su infancia antes de que fuese totalmente gay y ella totalmente lesbiana

Le pena lo invadio y se sintio desesperar en el recividor asi que se fue a otro lado para ver si se calmaba… y el cuerpo inerte de pansy que estaba muerta y con la cabeza explotada combulsiono en el piso antes de implotar y manchar mas el suelo de madera clara .


End file.
